


Paranormal

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Mysterious, Other, Paranormal AU, Vampires, mythical creatures, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: A ARMS Paranormal AU. After a ‘accident’ in the scarp yard Mechanica and her dad are forced to move to a small town called Dusk Heavens. Dusk Heavens is rumored to have mythical creatures roaming around and children are asked not to go out at night. Though Mechanica accidentally gets detention and sees what this town is hiding.





	Paranormal

**Author's Note:**

> I will give the characters normal random names instead of fighter names. I also made some of the fighters like Spring Man, Lola Pop, Min Min around Mechanica’s age.
> 
> Characters in this chapter:
> 
> Michiko = Mechanica
> 
> Stash = Spring Man

It had been a long car ride from the scrapyard to the town. It probably didn’t help that it was raining cats and dogs outside. Michiko had fallen asleep in the car her dad had been driving. Their suitcases in the trunk making some noise from whenever the car when over a bump.

Next to Michiko was some comics. It looked like she had been reading one before she fell asleep. In the GPS of the car it looked like the two were headed for a town called Dusk Heavens. Michiko never been there herself but maybe she could meet new friends. 

The car had gone over another bump causing Michiko to quickly wake up. She saw it was still raining. She could only hope it wasn’t always like this in this area. The comics had been closed making Michiko lose her page in the book.

“Michiko.” Her dad called her name. “Wake up. Were here.” He must have thought she was still asleep. “We are?” She looked out the window. The heavy rain had turned into a light drizzle. 

Michiko had grabbed her umbrella before going out the car. Her dad had grabbed two of the many suitcases. It seemed tol late to be going back and forth to the car in the middle of the night. The two headed inside the almost empty apartment building where it looked like a boy was working.

He had looked at both of them with a smile. “Hello there! My name is Stash! How can I help you tonight?” He asked.

“We’re moving in.” Michiko’s dad. He handed Stash his ID while he typed the name in the computer.

“All good! Have a nice stay!” Stash said. The two got into the elevator to their room which was on the third floor.

Michiko’s dad opened the door and as soon as he did Michiko rushed to find a bedroom.

“Tired?” He asked laughing a bit at Michiko.

“It’s been a long drive. I just want some more sleep for now.” Michiko simply said.

“Go ahead. I’ll unpack.” Her dad smiled. Michiko went off to a bedroom and layed down on the bed. She was so tired she immediately fell asleep.


End file.
